La vida sigue
by ginnyluna griffindor
Summary: ¿que pasó entre Harry y Ginny justo despues de la batalla de Hogwarts? Ella había perdido un hermano y el … se culpaba por todo lo acaecido. Pero aparte de todo eso le juró que volvería solo para estar con ella, y que ganaría a Voldemort rápido por ella. Si, se culpaba por todo pero su amor por Ginny podía con eso y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de este fic son de la gran creadora J. bendita sea por incitarnos a la lectura como ningun otro autos habia hecho. lo que yo escribo es solo una forma, para mi gusto bonita, de pasar el tiempo

* * *

Si, por fin, todo había acabado, pero no, todo lo que había pasado era culpa suya, las muertes de todos eran su culpa. No sabía que iba a hacer se quedaría solo, porque, ¿ los Weasley?... no, habían perdido a Fred, no, Ginny, ¿cómo estaría? Esperaba que Bellatrix o cualquiera de los demas mortífagos no la hubieran hecho daño porque si no... lo pagarían muy caro, le había prometido que ganaría para estar con ella pero... Harry estaba pensando en el mismo sitio donde había matado al mago oscuro más poderoso de el mundo, no podía moverse, tenía miedo a que todos le culparan. En ese momento llegó la señora Pomfrei con la profesora Mc gonagall, la señora Pomfrey cogió a Harry por el hombro:

Hola Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

Bien, supongo- contesto Harry sin mucho afan.

Harry,¿por qué no entras a Hogwarts y vamos a mi despacho?, Kingsley, el ministro quiere hablar contigo,¿ te acuerdas de él?- dijo Mc Gonagall.

Si se quien es profesora, pero no quiero entrar.-añadió Harry triste.

¿Por que?

Porque profesora todo lo ocurrido es culpa mía si yo me hubiera entregado antes, todo habría acabado, no habrían muerto ni la mitad de los que lo han hecho, ni Snape, ni Fred, ni Tonks, ni Lupin... todo ha sido mi culpa.

Que dices Harry! Has matado al señor tenebroso- dijo la profesora

Diga Voldemort no pasa nada.-la interrumpió Harry.

Vale, has matado a Voldemort, y la gente quiere felicitarte, nadie te culpa tu no lo sabías, es más hay una persona que quería verte...

¡GINNY!- la profesora asintio con la cabeza-¿como esta?

Bien Harry tranquilizate, ¿vale?, ahora vamos para dentro, hablas con ella y luego cuando acabes vas con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger... y lleve también a la señorita Weasley, no creo que quiera separarse de ti, al despacho del director Dumbledore.

Vale profesora, pero dos cosas-dijo Harry

¿que?- preguntó.

Primero no les llame por los apellidos, y segundo no es el despacho de Dumbledore es el suyo profesora.

Vale Harry vayamos para dentro.

Harry y la profesora Mc Gonagall entraron a lo que quedaba de castillo. Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a Ginny, estaba con su madre hablando con Andromeda. Harry se acercó casi corriendo aunque Andromeda llevaba en brazos a Teddy él solo tenía ojos para Ginny. Se acercó por detras y le dio un abrazo, esta se dio la vuelta y cuando vio a Harry bien, le abrazó. Pero Harry no pudo más y aun estando delante de la señora Weasley la besó, Ginny al principió solo vio la cara de estupefacción de su madre, pero cuando esta empezó a sonreir Ginny respondio al beso de Harry. Cuando se separaron Harry vio a andromeda y a la señora Weasley, y se puso rojo. Ginny le cogió la mano.

Hola señora Weasley, Andromeda, ¿este es Ted?- dijo como si nada hubiese ocurrido antes pero sin soltar la mano de Ginny.

Si este es Ted pero le gusta más que le llamen Teddy. ¿quieres cogerlo?- preguntó Andromeda, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado la muerte de su hija y su yerno.

Emm, si claro-dudó Harry, por primera vez desde que se habían soltado miró a Ginny y esta le soltó la mano. Harry cogió al pequeño Teddy, que eseguida puso su pelo de color negro azabache, Ginny se acerco a Harry despacio para no asustar al pequeño, cuando llegó a su lado Harry le sonrió y Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta cogió la mano del pequeño que puso su pelo negro azabahe con mechones rojo fuego. Ante esto Andromeda y la señora Weasley empezaron a reirse.- tome- dijo Harry mirando a Andromeda y luego dirigiendose a Ginny añadió- Ginny, la profesora Mc Gonagall dijo que buscara a Ron y a Hermione y fueramos a su despacho, que Kingsley quería hablar con nosotros , también dijo que podías venir ¿ quieres?

Si claro vamos.- añadió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny se fueron dejando a la señora Weasley y a Andromeda con mil quinientas preguntas

* * *

eh Ginny... yo, lo siento mucho, lo de la muerte de tu hermano fue culpa mía, si me hubiera entregado antes, ni Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape... estarían muertos. - le djo Harry sinceramente

Harry, que dices no fue culpa tuya, fue culpa de Voldiverruga y sus mortiestupidos, Harry por favor no te culpes y sobretodo no me alejes de ti otravez porque no podré soportarlo- a Ginny se le habían aguado los ojos y Harry no sabía muy bien que hacer, no la había visto nuca así.

Ginny no por favor, no creeras que... yo me alejé de ti para protegerte no porque yo quisiera nunca me alejaría de ti... estos meses sin ti han sido terribles, te he echado de menos, y ahora que voldiverruga, como tu le dices, está muerto y sus mortiestupidos en azcaban yo no te voy a alejar de mi.¿ quieres ser mi... bueno ya sabes, mi novia otra vez?- dijo Harry nervioso

Harry yo, claro que quiero, ¿creias que te iba a decir que no?

Pues... yo la verdad, es que creia que en estos diez meses, no se que a lo mejor habías conocido a alguien que pudiera darte más que yo, que yo, no se te mereces algo más... pero que sepas que yo respeto tu opinión y..-Ginny le interrumpió dandole un beso en los labios.

Callate, no , no he conocido a nadie y si, si quiero ser tu novia¿vale? Así que,¿ teniamos que buscar a Ron y a Hermione no?- preguntó Ginny.

Gracias Gin de verdad muchisimas Gracias- dijo Harry cogiendola de la cintura. Pero Ginny se paró de repente.

¿Gracias por qué Harry?-preguntó

porque se todo lo que estas sufriendo y no lloras, porque no me has culpado y por que quieras estar conmigo.- dijo Harry sinceramente.

Harry no lloro porque aunque este triste hay mas motivos para estar contenta que para llorar, no te culpo porque no ha sido culpa tuya y quiero estar contigo desde los diez años así que eso no es raro.- dijo Ginny

Te quiero Gin- dijo Harry

Y yo a ti – respondio Ginny.

Harry besó a Ginny en los labios a lo que esta respondió igualmente.

¿vamos a buscar a Ron y a Hermione?- pregunto Ginny.

Si, vamos pero hay una cosa que debes saber, estan juntos- dijo Harry- ya era hora-añadió

si, ya era hora-dijo Ginny-entonces ¿vamos?

**Vamos** Gin.

Se fueron a buscar a Ron y a Hermione, cuando los vieron estaban de la mano, Ron tenía los ojos tan rojos como su hermana, pero este estaba peor que Ginny.

-hola – dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

-hola-dijeron los otros dos sin levantar la cabeza.

ei podiais mirar hacia arriba por lo menos no?- preguntó Ginny

callate-dijo hermione- ¿Ginny?- pregunto

si Hermy soy yo- dijo Ginny.

Hermione corrió a abrazar a su amiga y luego abrazó a Harry.

Que quereis- preguntó esta.

pues kingsley quiere vernos. Tenemos que ir Ron, tu, Ginny y yo.

Vamos.

Y los cuatro fueron derechos al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts. Iban Hermione y Ron de la mano y Harry iba abrazando a Ginny.

* * *

gracias a todos los que habeis leido mi fic si quereis que continue por favor dejadme un rewiew vale

thanks

muchos besos ALICIA.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui va otro capitulo un poco mas corto que el anterior. Debo decir que Harry Potter no es mio sino de J.K. Rowling. Perdonen la tardanza.

La profesora Mc Gonagall los estaba esperando en la puerta cuando llego el cuarteto, observó el panorama y sonrió.

Buenas noches, les estaba esperando.-dijo la profesora.

Buenas noches profesora- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Kingsley les está esperando y tienen varias cosa que contarnos.

Si profesora estoy de acuerdo con contarles todo desde la boda del hermano de Ron, pero me gustaría que los Weasleys estuvieran delante, sinceramente no tengo ni cuerpo ni ganas para contarlo otra vez. Si no es mucho problema.-dijo Harry.

No Potter claro que no es problema.-acto seguido dirigiéndose a un cuadro añadió-porfavor baja a un cuadro de los del Gran Comedor y pide a los señores Weasley que vengan al despacho.

Si claro profesora vuelvo enseguida-dijo el cuadro y justo al acabar se fue, pasando por todos los demás retratos.

Y ahora si decimos la contraseña a la gárgola podremos entrar. _Grageas multisabores!_ - le dijo a la gárgola la profesora- Potter, pase con sus amigos.

Ahora entramos, pasad vosotros primero- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione- Ahora entramos nosotros, tengo que hablar con Ginny.

Ya... bueno nosotros entramos- dijo Hermione tirando del brazo de Ron.

Gin yo... mira pues... lo que vamos a decir va a justificar todo, sabía que iba a tener que decirlo delante de todos vosotros, no quiero que te alarmes, solo voy ha decirte que te quiero y eso va a justificar muchas de las cosas que oigas dentro ¿vale?- dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a Ginny.

Vale Harry, no te preocupes no me voy a asustar solo dime desde donde vas a empezar a narrar.

Pues desde que empezamos sexto con lo que si, tus padres van a saberlo todo. Eso no te preocupa, ¿Verdad?

No, no es eso de hecho mis padres están al corriente de todo entre nosotros, bueno no de todo pero si de casi todo -dijo ginny con una sonrisa.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa amor?

Pues nada, saber si... pues si te llego a dar la maldición asesina en el patio.

No, en el patio no pero la verdad es que cuando fui a entregarme, digamos que Voldemort me dio con una. -dijo Harry cabizbajo.

¡Harry James Potter, me estas diciendo, que una maldicion imperdonable, y nada menos que la asesina te dio y no has ido a la enfermeria, ni me lo has dicho, que tendras unas enormes cicatrices...-Ginny se hecho a llorar. Harry no sabía que hacer.

Ginny yo... no se que decirte, no quería preocuparte eres lo más importante para mi, se que debería ir a la enfermería, y voy a ir, pero dejame que os lo explique a tus padres y a ti. Luego iré a la enfermería, pero te voy a pedir una cosa. No me dejes solo, no te alejes de mi se diga lo que se diga ahí dentro, no soporto la idea de que me faltes, siquiera un minuto. Vale? - dijo Harry con los ojos aguados, no quería volver a perderla, no otra vez.

No Harry tranquilo no te voy a dejar voy a estar siempre contigo, pero prometeme que vas a luchar por todo, por ti, por mi, por nosotros, dejame estar a tu lado, dejame intentar hacerte feliz, yo... yo te amo si tu me dejas...-decía Ginny pero Harry la calló con un beso, como podía ser tan... tan Ginny y no darse cuenta. Se estaban besando, Harry agarraba a Ginny por la cintura y ella le cogía por el cuello.

Ejem, ejem- no se habían dado cuenta, pero los padres de Ginny estaban viendo el beso en primera línea. Ambos se pusieron rojos pero no dejaron de darse las manos. Harry no sabía donde meterse y Ginny estaba decidida a contarles todo a sus padres.

Mamá, papá como ya sabreis u os habréis imaginado, Harry y yo estamos saliendo juntos otra vez- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Este es el capitulo dos. Espero que os guste y tambien vuestros reviews.

Besos Alicia


End file.
